Duncan's Pokemon Journey part 1
by Dunk234
Summary: This is a made up series. This follows the journey of Duncan and his starter pokemon, Ruby. They travel through a new pokemon land. Duncan starts to form a bond to his pokemons. He is out to become a pokemon master and show he is nothing like his parents.
1. The beginning of a journey

This is series follows a single sibling, Duncan, as he starts his pokemon journey. On the way, Duncan captures all kinds of pokemons. He keeps his starter pokemon by his side. He trains with his pokemons. He has technology designed to help him on his journey. Most of the pokemons are my own designs. I don't own Pokemon or any other pokemons.

**Duncan's Pokemon Journey**

**Episode 1- The beginning of a journey**

* * *

In the land of Trollton, there was a town where pokemon trainers begin their journeys; a ten year old boy was laying down on the grass. His name is Duncan, a single child to two members of the pokemon council. He always had been left with a babysitter but spent most of his time learning about each pokemon and their attacks.

PRESENT TIME

Duncan was in his house with his parents and their pokemons. Duncan's dad had a Raichu, while his mother had a Togekiss.

"Duncan isn't today the day you start your pokemon journey" said his mother.

"Yes mum, and I am ready to capture some to be my friends" said Duncan.

"You right, every pokemon trainer should be friends with their pokemons" said his dad.

"So what pokemon will you choose to begin with?" asked Raichu, after being with Duncan's dad, Raichu could talk to his partner.

"I am still not decided, they are all cool" said Duncan.

* * *

Later, Duncan had gathered his bag-pack and gave his mum and dad a big hug.

"Do your best, son" said his dad.

"Professor Troll is waiting for you and has the technology to help become close to your partners" said his mother.

"Thank you for everything" said Duncan before walking away.

"Please come back to show us your starter pokemon" shouted his mother.

"I will" shouted back Duncan as he continued to the professor's lab.

* * *

Duncan knocked on the door and an old man answered. "Good you here" he said and allowed Duncan in.

"This place is beautiful" said Duncan and then finally turned to see the five pokeballs on a table. The professor spotted him looking at the balls.

"OK! Now you must choose either Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, Amethyst or Onyx" said Professor Troll. Duncan thought about it and picked Ruby's pokeball.

"I have decided to go for Ruby" said Duncan.

"You know all of them can be found in the wild" said Professor Troll. Duncan nodded to him. He then flicked the pokeball opened and a medium sized troll that was coloured red. She then walked to Duncan and seemed ready to follow him.

"I am going to let Ruby stay out of pokeball" said Duncan. Ruby nodded in approval. Professor Troll laughed.

* * *

Professor Troll then handed Duncan his poke-dex that can fit around his wrist, some pokeballs and a technology bag. Ruby picked up Duncan's bagpack.

"Ruby, Ruby" it said. Duncan turned to see her putting on the bagpack.

"I remember that the rules have changed so that all trainers can keep all their pokemons on them" said Duncan.

"Yes, this belt can hold up to 10 pokeballs on them" said Professor Troll who handed Duncan a belt. He put it around this body and attached Ruby's pokeball to it.

"Thank you, for everything" said Duncan as he bowed. Ruby followed his movements and bowed as well. Professor Troll saw this and laughed. Duncan turned to see Ruby doing the same and laughed as well.

"I hope your journey is a nice one, catch all the pokemons you want to capture" said Professor Troll. Duncan and Ruby got up and Duncan pot the technology bag on his back and waved his hand for Ruby to follow. Both Ruby and Duncan left the lab and headed for his house.

* * *

Ruby was walking by Duncan's side as he approached his house. He entered and was straight away hugged by his parents. Ruby looked at Raichu and Togekiss.

"I see you picked the fire troll sibling" said Duncan's dad.

"You mean she is a fire type" said Duncan he then heard a beep and looked down at his pokedex bracelet, it said, "Ruby, Fire type, moves are Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Solarbeam, Sunny Day, Camouflage, Metronome and Assist, other attacks will be learnt later".

"So Ruby can use a grass attack, I surprised" said Duncan's mum.

"I was planning on training them on dodging abilities as well" said Duncan. Raichu had just brought some tea for Ruby who happily drunk it.

"I am going to start in an hour" said Duncan.

"Have a good journey" said his parents who hugged him. Duncan turned to see tears coming down Ruby's face, she was extremely happy for them.

* * *

In the next episode, Duncan and Ruby encounter the water troll sibling. Duncan and Ruby go and try to capture it. Later, Duncan trains with his pokemons and accepted a battle with another trainer. Can Duncan capture his first pokemon?


	2. Training and second pokemon

This is series follows a single sibling, Duncan, as he starts his pokemon journey. On the way, Duncan captures all kinds of pokemons. He keeps his starter pokemon by his side. He trains with his pokemons. He has technology designed to help him on his journey. Most of the pokemons are my own designs. I don't own Pokemon or any other pokemons.

**Duncan's Pokemon Journey**

**Episode 2- Training and second pokemon**

* * *

Duncan and Ruby was walking towards some grass and then they stopped. Duncan looked at Ruby signalling her to prepare for some training. Ruby happily agreed and put down the bag-pack.

"All right, some speed technique" said Duncan as he ran a mile away. Ruby looked at him as he did this. He then turned to her.

"OK! Your turn" said Duncan. Ruby then ran faster than Duncan did and reached him within seconds. Duncan seemed happy with it already. Ruby then ran back and returned with the bag-pack.

"Excellent, good work" said Duncan. Ruby blushed at what he said.

* * *

Ruby sat by Duncan's side as he handed her some pokemon food. She ate it very quietly while keeping one eye on Duncan, just in case a wild pokemon appears. Duncan was looking into the sky thinking about how many pokemons he would capture in the end. Ruby had finished eating as a blue coloured troll appeared.

"Its Sapphire" said Duncan. Duncan turned to his pokedex bracelet, it said, "Sapphire, Water/ Fighting type, moves are Bubblebeam, Tidal Surge, Water Punch, Tidal Wave, Karate Chop, Bubble, Surf and Ice Punch."

"All right, Ruby, attack" said Duncan. Ruby dropped the bag and jumped ahead of Duncan. Sapphire released some bubbles from her mouth.

"Dodge and use Sunny Day" said Duncan. Ruby quickly dodges the attack and then the sunlight got brighter. Duncan watches as Sapphire holds up her fist that turned into water.

"Great Water Punch" said Duncan as Sapphire charged Ruby, "Ruby, use Camouflage". Ruby then vanished into the tree-line, Sapphire stopped her attack.

* * *

"So, she confused" thought Duncan, "Ruby, use Solarbeam". From the tree-line, a beam of light hit Sapphire and she went down. Ruby then appeared and saw that Sapphire couldn't get up. Duncan picked one of his empty pokeballs and threw it at Sapphire. It made the connection and within seconds, the ball was moving.

After thirty seconds, it stopped moving. Ruby cheered as she returned to Duncan. Duncan picked up the pokeball and went to sit down and then he took off the bag on his back. He then searched for the healing technology. He found it and put Sapphire's pokeball in it, within seconds the machine clicked, this meant that she was completely healed. Duncan then took the pokeball and then reset the bag and returned it to his back.

"Good work, Ruby" he said to his starter pokemon who was standing nearby.

* * *

Duncan took the new pokeball and clicked the seal and threw the pokeball up. In a bright light, Sapphire appears and stands ready for orders.

"Sapphire welcome to my team" said Duncan as he revealed his hand. Sapphire looked towards Ruby with should I take it. Ruby nodded to her and Sapphire took his hand and shaked it. Duncan then drew out some pokefood and handed it to Sapphire, who happy ate it while Ruby walked towards Duncan.

"I wonder if I should journey with some other trainers" said Duncan.

"Ruby, ruby" said Ruby as she responded to his words.

"Sapphire, sapphire" said Sapphire who was still peacefully eating her pokefood. Within minutes, she was finished and waited for Duncan to return her to her pokeball. Duncan finally returns her to her pokeball and he put the ball on his belt.

* * *

Duncan and Ruby were walking when they came across a young girl. The girl looked at Ruby and was excited to see it and another trainer.

"Hi, I am Kagome" she said showing her hand.

"Hi too, I am Duncan and this is my starter pokemon Ruby" said Duncan. He and Ruby then took her hands and Kagome blushed.

"Thanks" said Kagome, "can I join you, please?" Duncan looked at Ruby and both nodded.

"OK! You can come" said Duncan.

"Thanks, but can we battle one on one" said Kagome.

"Yes" said Duncan, "but be extremely careful because I do have two pokemons". Duncan picked up Sapphire's pokeball as Kagome picked her only pokeball.

"I choose you, Torchic" said Kagome as a red little chick appeared.

"I choose you, Sapphire" said Duncan as the blue troll appeared. Duncan looked at his pokedex bracelet. It said, "Torchic, Fire type, moves: Scratch, Growl and Focus energy".

* * *

"Begin" both shouted. Sapphire went into her fighting stand and Torchic looked ready to take her down.

"Torchic, scratch" said Kagome. Torchic moved to strike Sapphire.

"Sapphire, water punch" said Duncan. Sapphire's hand turned into water as she went to attack Torchic. Both attacks hit and sent them both flying. Sapphire landed and got up while Torchic was out-cold.

"One hit knock-out" said Kagome as she returned Torchic. Duncan returned Sapphire and then walked to Kagome.

"I am sorry about that" he said.

"It is okay, I was already thinking that you had the type advantage" said Kagome. Duncan took of his bag and turned on the healing technology. He put Sapphire's pokeball in it and within seconds the pokeball came back out.

"Do you want me to heal Torchic as well?" he asked her. Kagome nodded and gave Duncan Torchic's pokeball. He then did the same and within seconds the pokeball came back. He handed it to Kagome.

* * *

Next time, Duncan watches as Kagome goes to capture a Taillow. Later, Duncan and Kagome discovers a strange coloured pokemon. Kagome allows Duncan to try and capture it. Will Duncan succeed in capturing his second wild pokemon?


	3. Steelgron

This is series follows a single sibling, Duncan, as he starts his pokemon journey. On the way, Duncan captures all kinds of pokemons. He keeps his starter pokemon by his side. He trains with his pokemons. He has technology designed to help him on his journey. Most of the pokemons are my own designs. I don't own Pokemon or any other pokemons.

**Duncan's Pokemon Journey**

**Episode 3- Steelgron**

* * *

Ruby was sitting by Duncan's side as Duncan talks to Kagome, who had her Torchic by her side.

"I didn't think you were the son of two members of the pokemon council" said Kagome.

"My parents were good pokemon trainers in their days" said Duncan. Sapphire then walked towards them with some apples. She handed them to Duncan who gave Kagome one. Duncan then went through his bag-pack and picked out the poke-food. He then took out three dishes and pulled some poke-food into each one and gave one to each of the pokemons. Torchic looked at Kagome to see if she was allowed to eat it. Kagome nodded.

"You seem prepared, Duncan" said Kagome.

"The stash I have will last until we reach the first town, which is a small distance away" said Duncan.

"OK!" said Kagome. Duncan noticed she had a bag-pack too.

"Kagome, do you think we should fill your bag-pack too" said Duncan. Kagome nodded because she had a second bag-pack that at the moment Ruby had by her side.

* * *

Later, Duncan, Ruby and Kagome were walking further into their journey when Ruby tensed up and a small bird like pokemon appeared.

"It's a Taillow" said Duncan. He then looked at his pokedex bracelet, it read, "Taillow, Normal/ Flying type, moves are Peck, growl, focus energy, quick attack and wing attack".

"Ok! It's yours Kagome" said Duncan. Kagome nodded and picked her pokeball. She clicked it.

"I choose you, Torchic" she said as Torchic appeared. Taillow started to charge.

"Use scratch" said Kagome. Torchic scratched Taillow, who screamed in pain. The Taillow started to peck at Torchic.

"No Torchic" said Kagome.

"Calm down" said Duncan who was sitting on a rock nearby with Ruby by his side.

* * *

Torchic was starting to fall under the effects of Taillow's Peck attack. Kagome was getting worried. Ruby looked at Duncan in case he gave an order to fight too. Duncan was in deep thoughts when he heard a beep noise. He then looked at his pokedex bracelet and it was showing Torchic's data but this time it included a new attack.

"So now Torchic can use Ember" said Duncan, he then shouted to Kagome, "Kagome, Torchic now knows Ember". She looked at him and noticed he wasn't lying.

"Torchic use Ember" said Kagome. Torchic then released a blaze of flames at the Taillow who then hit the ground. Kagome then picked up a pokeball and thrown it at the Taillow. It hit and the pokeball started to move but within seconds it stopped moving. Kagome walked to it and picked it up and then turned to see Duncan training Ruby and Sapphire in quick moving techniques. Torchic walked to Kagome and she picked her up. Within seconds, Duncan finished his training and returned Sapphire.

* * *

Duncan then pulled out a super potion he had in his jacket pocket. He was saving the potions for the right time to use them. He spread some on Torchic's injures and within minutes, Torchic was healed. Duncan then put the potion back into his pocket.

"Good catch" said Duncan.

"Thank you for the information" said Kagome.

"To be exact my pokedex beeped and revealed the new information" said Duncan, "Professor Troll did say the pokedex would give new information at the right time".

"We should continue now" said Duncan as Kagome returned Torchic back to her pokeball. Then, Kagome, Duncan and Ruby continued to walk towards the town.

* * *

When they were near, a red coloured steel pokemon nearby. "Duncan, that's a Steelgron" said Kagome, "it has to be a shiny because they are not normally that colour".

Duncan checked his pokedex bracelet and it read, "Steelgron, Steel/ Dragon type digimon, moves are Dragon Claw, Metal Sphere, Spikes Release, Iron Tail, Metal Claw, Metal Punch and Earthquake."

"Duncan, I caught a pokemon today so go ahead" said Kagome. Duncan noticed Steelgron was looking at Ruby. He picked up Sapphire's pokeball and clicked it.

"I choose you, Sapphire" said Duncan as Sapphire appeared before him. She got into her fighting mode and so did the Shiny Steelgron.

* * *

The Steelgron fist started to light up and aimed himself at Sapphire.

"Dodge and use Water Punch" said Duncan. Sapphire quickly dodged the attack and her hand turned into water and she stroke the Shiny Steelgron on the body. The Shiny Steelgron was mad and then started to produce a sphere like attack.

"I guess that is Metal Sphere" said Duncan, "Sapphire dodge and use Tidal Wave". Sapphire dodges again and then released a massive wave of water at the Shiny Steelgron who landed on the ground and wasn't getting up. Duncan picked up a Great Ball he had and threw it at the pokemon. Within seconds, it completely didn't move a muscle. Duncan walked over to it and grabbed it and put it on his belt. He then thanked Sapphire and returned her to her pokeball.

"That's your third pokemon then" said Kagome. Duncan nodded.

"That means I can face the first gym leader" said Duncan, "what are you planning to do?"

"I was hoping to journey with a champion as his best friend" said Kagome. Ruby was still by her side keeping her company.

"I wouldn't mind having a group of friends" said Duncan. He and Kagome just stood there for a while before they continued together.

* * *

Next time, Duncan and Kagome enter the pokecentre and give their pokeballs to Nurse Joy. Duncan goes to get extra resources and meets another trainer. Later, the trainer challenges Duncan to a 2-2 pokemon battle. Duncan agrees and says no matter what happens she will travel with him. Who will win the battle?


	4. Another Friend

This is series follows a single sibling, Duncan, as he starts his pokemon journey. On the way, Duncan captures all kinds of pokemons. He keeps his starter pokemon by his side. He trains with his pokemons. He has technology designed to help him on his journey. Most of the pokemons are my own designs. I don't own Pokemon or any other pokemons.

**Duncan's Pokemon Journey**

**Episode 4- Another Friend**

* * *

Duncan and Kagome had just entered the town called Main Town. Duncan had returned Ruby to her pokeball so she could get healed at the poke-centre. Kagome noticed people staring at them.

"Duncan, do you think people will pick on us?" asked Kagome.

"Don't worry, I will protect you" Duncan said as a police woman appeared.

"Are you Duncan Ingram?" she asked. Duncan nodded.

"It is great to see the son of the top two pokemon council members" said the police woman, "I am Officer Jenny".

"OK! This is Kagome, my friend" said Duncan pointing to Kagome who blushed at his statement.

"Climb onboard and I take you to the pokemon centre" said Officer Jenny. Duncan and Kagome both got on and Jenny drove them to the pokemon centre.

* * *

Once there, Duncan and Kagome entered and walked towards a nurse with a Chansey near her. Duncan looked at his pokedex bracelet and it said, "Chansey, Normal type, attacks are Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, Softboiled and Doubleslap".

"I am Nurse Joy, can you both hand over your pokeballs" the nurse said. Duncan and Kagome gave her their pokeballs and she went off for a while. Duncan looked at a computer and so decided to ring up Professor Troll. Within seconds, his professor turned up.

"Good to see you again, Duncan" said Professor Troll.

"I have already caught three pokemons" said Duncan, "I also have a friend travelling with me". Professor Troll looked to see Kagome standing near Duncan.

"I am Kagome" said Kagome.

"So Duncan has allowed a person to follow him on his journey" said Professor Troll, "I got to go, see you soon".

* * *

Nurse Joy returned their pokeballs to them as Duncan clicked Ruby's pokeball. Within seconds, Ruby appeared. They then left the pokecentre and looked towards the Pokemart and the building next to it.

"All right, I go and get the pokefood" said Duncan, "Kagome, get us some more items ok, oh, please get three ultra balls for me".

"OK! I get them" said Kagome as both left the scene in opposite directions. Five minutes later, Ruby and Kagome reappeared with a bag full of items.

"Ruby, ruby" Ruby said.

"I wonder what is taking Duncan so lo…" started Kagome when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned to see Duncan standing there.

"I am done" said Duncan. Kagome handed him the three ultra balls and he put them in his bag-pack. Just then, Ruby started to growl as another human appeared near them.

"I am Kari and I challenge you to a battle" said the girl.

"I accept" said Duncan.

* * *

"It will be a two on two" said Kari. Duncan nodded and both picked up a pokeball. Ruby was sitting near Kagome and Torchic as they prepared to watch the battle.

"I choose you, Chikorita" said Kari as a green pokemon appeared.

"I choose you, Steelgron" said Duncan as the red coloured Steelgron appeared. Duncan looked at his pokedex bracelet and it read, "Chikorita, Grass type, attack are Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf and Poisonpowder.

"I love the colour, but that won't help here" said Kari, "Chikorita use Razor Leaf". Chikorita released leaves at her opponent.

"Steelgron dodge and use Metal Claw" said Duncan. The Shiny Steelgron quickly dodges and attacked with his claws sending Chikorita flying.

"Now use Iron Tail" said Duncan. Shiny Steelgron then turned his tail towards Chikorita.

"Chikorita use Poisonpowder" said Kari. Chikorita released some powder but Shiny Steelgron dodged and stroke Chikorita. Chikorita fainted.

* * *

"Return Chikorita" said Kari, as she holded up Chikorita's pokeball and after Chikorita returned she picked up another pokeball, "I choose you, Ponyta". This time a fire horse appeared. Duncan looked at his pokedex bracelet and it read, "Ponyta, Fire type, attacks are Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Ember and Stomp."

"Return Steelgron" Duncan said as he holded up Steelgron's pokeball and then picked her other pokeball, "I choose you, Sapphire". The blue troll appeared and crossed her arms.

"I see you have another troll pokemon" said Kari, "I am a big fan of those five".

"Before we continue, do you want to join us" asked Duncan. Kagome and the two other pokemons looked towards Kari.

"I would indeed" said Kari, "lets continue, Ponyta use Stomp". Ponyta jumped and aimed for Sapphire.

* * *

"Nice but Sapphire use Water Punch" said Duncan. Sapphire's hand became water again and hit Ponyta before it had stroke. Both pokemons jumped away as Duncan heard a beep. He checked his pokedex bracelet and it read Sapphire's data with a new attack.

"All right, Sapphire use Water Tackle" said Duncan.

"What?" said Kagome. Sapphire started to charge as she was surroundered by water and hit Ponyta sending him flying. He was unconscious. Kari returned Ponyta and walked towards Duncan as he recalled Sapphire.

"Duncan, what was that?" asked Ruby. Everyone else turned to Ruby and they were shocked that she could speak.

"That was Water Tackle, Sapphire's new attack" said Duncan, "I guess you can talk now".

"It was known that I would talk to you some time soon" said Ruby.

"All right girls we leave now" said Duncan who was using his technology bag to heal Kari's pokemons.

* * *

Next time, our heroes encounter the third troll pokemon and Duncan goes after it. Later two more pokemons appear and Kagome and Kari aim to capture. Can each of our heroes catch a new pokemon for their team?


	5. Three new pokemons

This is series follows a single sibling, Duncan, as he starts his pokemon journey. On the way, Duncan captures all kinds of pokemons. He keeps his starter pokemon by his side. He trains with his pokemons. He has technology designed to help him on his journey. Most of the pokemons are my own designs. I don't own Pokemon or any other pokemons.

**Duncan's Pokemon Journey**

**Episode 5- Three new pokemons**

* * *

Ruby was walking nearby Kari, Kagome and Duncan as they went into the deep forest. Torchic was on Kagome's shoulder as well as Chikorita on Kari's shoulder.

"I wonder when we get a new member to our family" said Kari.

"Do you mean pokemon or humans?" asked Ruby.

"Pokemons of course" said Kari, knowing that she should have said pokemon instead of new member.

"I totally agree" said Duncan who was playing with Steelgron's pokeball. Within minutes, a yellow troll appeared.

"Its Topaz" said Kagome. She and Kari knew Duncan would battle it. Duncan looked at his pokedex bracelet and it read, "Topaz, Psychic type, attacks are Psychic Punch, Agility, Confusion, Future Sight, Psychic, Luster Purge and Psybeam."

"Go Ruby, its all yours" said Duncan. Ruby stepped infront of Duncan ready to fight.

* * *

Topaz's hand started to change and it charged Ruby.

"Ruby use Fire Blast" said Duncan. Ruby released a blaze of flames at Topaz and sent her flying. Kari and Kagome were shocked by Ruby's power. Topaz then got up and started to run at them.

"Dodge and use Metronome" said Duncan. Ruby dodged and started to rock two fingers. Duncan heard a beep and looked down to his pokedex bracelet and it said, "Chosen attack- Bite".

"All right, bite" said Duncan and Ruby bit Topaz and then threw her to the ground and she wasn't getting up. Duncan picked up a pokeball and threw at her, within seconds Topaz was caught and struggled but in the end it stopped. Duncan picked up his pokeball.

"I just caught a Topaz" he said doing his own capture pose.

* * *

"Great capture and good pose as well" said Ruby as she returned to Kari's side. Kari started to stroke her and Ruby started to purr in response.

"I see Ruby likes to great stroked" said Kagome, "I am surprised that Ruby has that kind of strength". Duncan had just healed Topaz's pokeball. He then put it with the other three pokeballs. He then noticed the scene going on behind him.

"OK! My back is turned for seconds and you two are getting fond of Ruby" said Duncan.

"Come on, we friends" said Kari. Duncan then started to laugh.

"I am only joking" said Duncan who continued to laugh.

* * *

"Eke it a spider" said Kari which Duncan then looked to see a Spinarak there. He looked at his pokedex bracelet and it said, "Spinarak, Bug/ Poison types, attack are Poison Sting, String Shot, Scary Face, Constrict, Leech Life and Night Shade."

"OK! Which one wants it?" asked Duncan. Kagome called Torchic over.

"I will, Torchic battle time" she said as Torchic ran towards the Spinarak. Spinarak releases some string at Torchic who dodges slowly.

"Torchic use Ember" said Kagome. Torchic released some flames from her mouth and hit the Spinarak direct on.

* * *

Spinarak stared at Torchic as she started to be scared. "Torchic use tackle" said Kagome. Torchic charged and knocked down Spinarak who was not getting up. Kagome picked up a pokeball and threw it at the spider within seconds; the pokeball was rocking around when finally it stops. Kagome picks it up.

"I just caught a Spinarak" said Kagome as she performed her capture pose. She then handed the ball to Duncan as he started to heal Spinarak up. Within minutes, Duncan returns her pokeball. He then pulled out his poke-food and then picked up all of his pokeballs.

"I choose you Sapphire, Shiny Steelgron and Topaz" he said as he threw his three pokeballs up and the three pokemons appeared.

"I choose you Spinarak and Taillow" Kagome said as she threw her two pokeballs into the sky and her two other pokemons appeared.

"I choose you Ponyta" said Kari as she threw her pokeball into the sky and the firehorse returned. Duncan then gave all the digimons a dish of pokemon food and all the pokemons ate perfectly.

* * *

Just then a small insect appeared. "It's a Caterpie" said Ruby shocking all the digimons. Duncan looked at his pokedex bracelet and it said, "Caterpie, Bug type, attacks are Tackle and String Shot." Duncan turned to Kari who called Ponyta into battle.

"Ponyta, use stomp" said Kari. Ponyta then stomped on the Caterpie knocking it out. Kari threw her pokeball and easily catches the bug. She picked the pokeball up.

"I just caught a Caterpie" said Kari performing her capture pose. She handed the pokeball over so Duncan can heal it. Within minutes, he returned the pokeball to Kari and went over to Shiny Steelgron and motioned it to follow him.

When they arrived, Duncan told Steelgron to jump from rock to rock and he did it himself. Kari and Kagome were watching him train his pokemon.

* * *

Next time, Kari and Kagome train their pokemons in dodging techniques. Sapphire talks to Ruby revealing now she could speak. Later, Kari and Kagome face two trainers in a double-battle. Can the girls so that they have learnt things from Duncan?


	6. Double Battle

This is series follows a single sibling, Duncan, as he starts his pokemon journey. On the way, Duncan captures all kinds of pokemons. He keeps his starter pokemon by his side. He trains with his pokemons. He has technology designed to help him on his journey. Most of the pokemons are my own designs. I don't own Pokemon or any other pokemons.

**Duncan's Pokemon Journey**

**Episode 6- Double Battle**

* * *

Sapphire was talking to Ruby as Duncan watched Kagome and Kari battle each other.

"I choose you, Torchic" said Kagome as Torchic jumped of her shoulder.

"I choose you, Ponyta" said Kari as she threw Ponyta's pokeball and the firehorse appeared.

"So fire type against fire type" said Sapphire. Ruby and Duncan turned to her.

"Great, a second pokemon that can talk" said Kagome.

"I am happy now, that means I can talk to all my pokemons in good time" said Duncan, on his mind was that he was going to have his first gym battle by the next day.

"Sapphire, I can not wait to talk girl stuff with you" said Ruby. Duncan sweated with this information.

"Great more girl talk between my pokemons" said Duncan to himself.

* * *

"Torchic use ember" said Kagome as Torchic releases flames from his mouth.

"Ponyta dodge and use your ember" said Kari as Ponyta dodged and released his flames but Torchic dodged that as well.

"Seems like you two are trying out dodging techniques" said Duncan who was stroking Ruby and Sapphire who were sitting on opposite sides of Duncan. Kari recalled Ponyta and her and Kagome walked back to Duncan's position. On Duncan's lap was Kari's Chikorita who had been fast asleep through out the battle.

"Oh! Duncan, I wish I could get Chikorita to do that for me" said Kari.

"Yes but keep it down she still sleeping" said Duncan quietly.

"OK!" replied Kari quietly and took her seat next to Sapphire while Kagome and Torchic sat next to Ruby and the group rested for a while.

* * *

Later, our heroes were walking towards the end of the forest. Duncan now had Chikorita sleeping on his shoulder while Ruby was walking by his side.

"Duncan, I like the pokedex around your arm" said Kari.

"My professor gave me it at the start of my journey" said Duncan, "it can activate when one of our pokemons learn a new attack or the attack selected by Assist or Metronome".

"You think you could ask him soon to give us some too" said Kagome. Duncan was about to answer when Ruby picked up a familiar scent. She turned to see Professor Troll approaching with two pokedex bracelets in his hands.

"Why don't you ask him yourself" said Ruby to them. Duncan, Kagome and Kari turned to see the professor approaching.

"I came to bring these and watch Duncan's first gym battle" said Professor Troll as he handed Kari and Kagome the bracelets. They put them on as Chikorita woke up on Duncan's shoulder. Duncan noticed and simply put his hand near and Chikorita jumped on it and Duncan then handed her back to Kari.

* * *

Kagome and Kari spotted two trainers before them and called on their starter pokemons.

"OK! The girls want to play, I choose you Meowth" said the one called Ben as a cat like pokemon appeared. Kagome looked at her pokedex bracelet and it said, "Meowth, normal type, attacks are Scratch, Growl, Bite, Fake Out and Fury Swipes".

"I hope this pokemon can be better in this battle, I choose you Renastar" said the one called Callum as a humanoid like fox appeared and stood near Meowth. Kari looked at her pokedex bracelet and it said, "Renastar, Fire type, attacks are Diamond Storm, Flame Wheel, Fire Punch, Aerial Ace, Fire Blast, Flamethrower and Ember." Meowth started to back away from Renastar as it looked at its opponents.

"When are you going to get along with others" said Callum to Renastar, who was staring at Ruby who was being fed by Duncan at the time.

* * *

"The double-battle will now begin" said Professor Troll, who was acting like the referee. He then looked towards Duncan to see him feeding his four pokemons.

"So he has a Shiny Steelgron, a Sapphire, a Topaz and his Ruby as his partners already" thought Professor Troll, he then noticed the Renastar looking too, "I wonder if it wants the same treatment". Callum now notices his stubborn pokemon looking at the third trainer of that group.

"It cannot be, that's Duncan Ingram" said Callum to Ben.

"I know I am surprised too" said Ben.

"I say I should talk to him about having Renastar too" said Callum.

* * *

"Renastar use Diamond Storm on Torchic" said Callum. Renastar released some diamonds at Torchic.

"Torchic, dodge and use Ember on Meowth" said Kagome. Torchic dodges and releases flames at Meowth knocking him out in one attack.

"Chikorita use poison powder on Renastar" said Kari. Chikorita released a poison wave at Renastar who started to stumble. Renastar then charged with its fist. Kagome heard a beep-beep and looked down at her pokedex bracelet and it showed Torchic's data with a new attack.

"Torchic dodge and use Peck" said Kagome. Torchic dodges again and started to peck at Renastar.

"Chikorita use Razor Leaf on Renastar" said Kari. Chikorita released leaves at Renastar completely knocking him out. Chikorita and Torchic high-fived each other. Ben and Callum both returned their pokemons as Duncan and Ruby walked forward.

"I see that Renastar was interested with my Pokemons" said Duncan.

"I wish for you to train her to become a friendly pokemon" said Callum. Duncan looked to Ruby who nodded in approval.

"OK! I take her into my team" said Duncan as Callum handed Renastar over.

"Please do you best" said Callum as Duncan and his group left the battle field.

* * *

Next time, Duncan battles the first gym leader. He is using Shiny Steelgron, Sapphire and Topaz for the battle. During the battle, one of his pokemons learns a new attack. Can Duncan win his first badge?


End file.
